


When Tomorrow Comes

by H20loo



Series: In the Still of the Night [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H20loo/pseuds/H20loo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to In the Still of the Night.  Kim wakes up and realizes she's had a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tomorrow Comes

When Tomorrow Comes

The combination of sunlight and alarm clock conspired against Kim as she lay in her bed struggling to stay asleep. At last she had to give up, so she begrudgingly opened her eyes. She flipped over, yawned and stretched, smacking the alarm clock reset button with her outstretched hand. She lingered a few minutes more, not wanting to get out of bed, and as she procrastinated, a faint yet oddly familiar scent wafted its way past her nostrils. It was the scent of a unique perfume, one she had only ever known one person to wear, coupled with the faint background aura of something burning. She knew that scent, and it could only mean one thing: Shego had been in this room some time recently. But why, Kim wondered silently, not frightened or dismayed, but curious. She did a casual inspection of herself, but everything looked normal. She did a quick survey of her room, and nothing seemed out of place. Still mystified, Kim threw off the covers and got up to head to the shower, only to pause when she passed the mirror. The strip of photographs, the shots that had been taken when Shego was good, was still wedged into the side, but it was upside down. Knowing she had not put it that way, Kim plucked it out of the mirror, and as she brought it up to examine it, she got a whiff of the same oblique scent that was barely detectable in her room. Kim replaced the strip and gazed at it a while. "What in the world were you up to, Shego?" she asked aloud. The strip, having given up its biggest secret, yielded no answers, and smiling slightly and shaking her head, Kim headed off to the bathroom.


End file.
